Caput Inter Nubila
by AsteriaBecks
Summary: Le temps passe, les gens aussi, mais Aina a toujours une place dans la vie de Roger.


\- Eh coach ! Ça ne serait pas le petit Roger Davies qui arrive ? demanda Victoria avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Mais si Vicky, c'est bien la petite merveille ! renchérit Judith. Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi ! Un vrai petit crack !

Le coach Davies gonflait le torse de fierté dès que quelqu'un complimentait son jeune fils, Roger. Ses joueuses s'en amusaient particulièrement, bien qu'elles aiment toutes le petit Roger. Pour la majorité d'entre elles, les joueuses avaient vu grandir le garçon. Katherine, la plus ancienne dans l'équipe, avait une affection toute particulière pour lui. Elle avait vu son entraîneur anéanti par la mort de sa femme. Roger, alors tout petit garçon, venait chaque jour avec lui pour l'entraînement. Il jouait au bord du terrain et, parfois, une des joueuses le prenait avec elle et le faisait s'envoler dans un grand éclat de rire d'enfant. Roger avait toujours aimé voler.

Après des semaines d'entraînements intensifs, le répit qu'offrait la venue du garçon était plus que bienvenue. Kathy désigna du menton Roger à leur nouvelle recrue, Mira MacIntyre, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

\- Tu veux jouer Roger ? proposa Deborah.

Le garçon se tourna vers son père, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le coach acquiesça et son jeune fils s'empara du balai que Victoria lui présentait. Les filles s'élevèrent d'un même geste, suivi par Roger, qui s'installa avec les poursuiveuses. Mira se demanda si le garçon venait souvent à l'entraînement. Les filles semblaient toutes bien le connaître.

\- Bientôt la rentrée mini-Davies ? interrogea Gwenog. Tu dois être content d'aller à Poudlard pour la première fois !

\- Oh oui ! J'espère juste que papa ne sera pas trop triste tout seul, soupira-t-il en observant son père au sol.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton vieux père Roger, on est là nous, il ne sera pas seul, le rassura Kathy.

\- Je me demande bien où le Choixpeau va t'envoyer, se demanda Judith.

\- Peu importe, répondit le garçon, tant que je peux jouer au Quidditch !

\- Et si tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, tu pourrais finir par faire comme MacIntyre, devenir pro en étant encore à l'école ! s'exclama Margaret.

L'intéressée sourit gentiment au garçon. La jeune recrue entrerait en cinquième année quelques jours plus tard. Elle était la plus jeune joueuse professionnelle de la ligue depuis deux cent cinquante ans. Les autres joueuses parièrent sur la future maison du fils de l'entraîneur.

Le vendredi 1er septembre 1989, le Poudlard Express partit de King's Cross dans un panache de fumée blanche. Mira cherchait une place dans un compartiment quand un petit garçon la bouscula, avant de se répandre en excuses en apercevant les couleurs de Serpentard sur le foulard de son aînée. Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de la brune tandis que le plus jeune regardait ses pieds.

\- Hé ! Roger c'est ça ? Calme-toi ! souffla-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te manger, ton père me tuerait !

Roger leva alors les yeux et découvrit l'identité de la Serpentard avec soulagement. Son père lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. Surtout pas avec les verts et argent.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'aider à trouver un compartiment, décida Mira.

La jeune attrapeuse l'aida avec sa grosse malle et lui demanda d'avancer avec un geste de la main. Roger s'aperçut bien vite que tout le train semblait dévisager la joueuse de son père. Cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en formaliser mais remarqua l'intérêt de son camarade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Ça dure depuis que j'ai été recrutée en fin d'année dernière, avoua-t-elle. Et maintenant ils se demandent tous comment et si je vais arriver à gérer les cours, les entraînements et les matchs.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda franchement Roger.

\- J'ai un emploi du temps aménagé spécialement pour moi. Une chambre individuelle. Dumbledore lui-même s'en est occupé. Le Ministère n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Ma sœur aussi s'en est mêlée, même si elle n'aime pas beaucoup le directeur, expliqua la brune.

\- Elle n'aime pas Dumbledore ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le garçon. Dumbledore est un grand sorcier.

\- Il l'est oui. Ma sœur n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi. Elle dit toujours que c'est une longue histoire. Tiens, installe-toi ici !

D'un geste souple, elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et laissa passer le garçon. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais se laissa convaincre par le sourire bienveillant de la recrue des Harpies. Un mélange étonnant de maisons emplissait le wagon. Roger aperçut en plus des couleurs vert et argent portées par Mira, les couleurs de Poufsouffle portées par un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui ressemblant assez à l'attrapeuse et les couleurs rouge et or portées par un rouquin et un garçon qu'il lui sembla reconnaître.

\- T'as trouvé un chiot perdu Mira ? demanda le Gryffondor brun.

\- Tais-toi Pike, laisse-moi faire les présentations, mal élevé, siffla-t-elle.

\- Pardon votre grâce, ricana le rouge et or.

\- Bref, s'impatienta Mira, Roger Davies voici Seth, mon petit frère qui entre en 4ème année à Poufsouffle, les deux idiots en rouge sont en cinquième année comme moi et se nomment Charlie Weasley et Miles Pike aussi connu sous le nom de petit frère stupide de Victoria.

\- Hé je n'ai rien dit moi ! Pourquoi je serais idiot aussi ? s'étrangla Charlie.

\- Parce que tu es ami avec lui, se moqua-t-elle, et derrière ces deux-là voici ma cousine Aina qui entre en première année elle aussi.

La fillette sourit timidement à Roger. Le garçon observa ce drôle de compartiment. Son père lui avait raconté des tas de choses sur Poudlard et il se demandait bien comment les autres élèves jugeaient ce mélange étonnant de maison car tout le monde savait que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestaient profondément depuis des siècles. Seth bouquinait sans dire un mot tandis que les deux rouge et or et Mira se chamaillaient à propos de Quidditch. Roger s'installa donc à côté d'Aina qui semblait aussi nerveuse que lui.

\- Et dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir vous écraser au Quidditch, se lamenta Mira face aux rouge et or.

\- Tu ne nous as jamais écrasé ma chère, s'indigna Miles.

L'attrapeuse éclata de rire sous les regards médusés des deux autres.

\- Demande à ta sœur ce qu'elle pense du match qui nous a opposé l'an passé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Roger se concentra sur Aina qui regardait le paysage défilait par la fenêtre. Le garçon se tortilla un peu sur son siège en se disant qu'au moins, il n'était pas tout seul pour son premier voyage en train.

Quelques années étaient passées depuis le premier voyage en train de Roger. Pourtant chaque année depuis la première, il s'asseyait dans le même wagon avec Aina et il la regardait observant le paysage. Elle n'était pas très bavarde Aina. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Roger était populaire. Donc Roger attirait les filles. Elles étaient jolies. Roger aimait les jolies filles. Mais les jolies filles parfois l'ennuyait, alors Roger allait voir son amie.

La plupart du temps, il la retrouvait perdue dans un bouquin. Alors il attendait en la regardant et il voyait son visage changer à chaque émotion différente. Aina ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle exprimait beaucoup de choses. Roger et Aina avaient une relation un peu étrange pour les autres élèves. Enfin, ils trouvaient surtout Aina étrange. Ils ne la comprenaient pas. Parfois, Roger ne la comprenait pas non plus, mais au fond qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, se demandait-il alors. En la regardant, Roger se rappela de tous ces voyages en train ensemble et avait du mal à s'imaginer que cela puisse être le dernier. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment Aina s'était ancrée aussi profondément dans sa vie. Sûrement au fil des jours, avec sa présence rassurante.

\- Roger, on va arriver, change-toi, souffla Aina.

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas aperçu que le train approchait de sa destination finale. Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre où le paysage défilait toujours. Les deux amis enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers et restèrent un moment à se regarder en silence. Roger se demandait comment il réussirait à vivre sans elle après leurs A.S.P.I.C.S. Pourtant, quand d'autres étaient inséparables, Aina et Roger ne l'étaient pas. Ils menaient leurs vies chacun de leur côté mais finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Quelques filles gloussèrent bruyamment dans le couloir et interrompirent le moment d'observation.

\- Dernière année, lâcha Roger quand le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Les mois passèrent rapidement. Aina et Roger réussirent leurs A.S.P.I.C.S. avec un brio attendu pour les représentants de Serdaigle qu'ils étaient. Leurs hiboux se croisèrent quand ils s'écrire pour s'échanger leurs résultats. Ils se promirent de trouver du temps pour se voir souvent. Ils se virent cet été-là pour fêter le contrat professionnel que venait de signer Roger chez les Caerphilly Catapults. Puis pour son premier match contre les Harpies. Père et fils l'un contre l'autre. Mais la vie, comme un torrent, entraîna les deux jeunes gens dans des directions différentes, et bientôt les rendez-vous salvateurs s'espacèrent. Puis les hiboux s'espacèrent, jusqu'à ce que le temps leur ait presque fait oublier leurs existences. Parfois, ils se demandaient ce que devenait l'autre. Roger pensait souvent à envoyer un hibou à son amie, puis il remettait au lendemain. Et le lendemain devenait le surlendemain. Et surlendemain devenait un autre jour. Et le hibou ne partait jamais.

\- Mira ! Beau match ! s'exclama Roger en voyant sa vieille amie sortir des vestiaires.

\- Roger ? s'étonna l'attrapeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais dans le coin, alors je suis venu voir ce que devenait le petit prodige écossais, dit-il en souriant.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus le petit prodige ! remarqua Mira en riant. Hé Aina ! Regarde qui est là !

Aina se tourna avec une lenteur extrême. C'est du moins ce qu'il sembla à Roger. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant ces cinq années. Seuls ses yeux semblaient différents. Son regard autrefois doux et pénétrant se faisait maintenant plus farouche. Roger en fut un peu désappointé, mais quand elle lui adressa un sourire franc, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Roger lâcha à regret la jeune femme pour faire la connaissance du petit Adrian Weasley qui gazouillait en tendant les bras à sa mère. Mira l'attrapa en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs, ce qui fit rire le bébé. Le regard d'Aina se fit plus brillant en observant sa cousine jouer avec son fils.

\- Là je te reconnais, lui souffla Roger à l'oreille.

La jeune femme lui jeta un œil étonné mais ne se formalisa pas. Mira, Charlie et Adrian firent promettre Roger de venir dîner chez eux avant qu'il ne reparte, puis s'éloignèrent du stade désormais désert.

\- Un verre ? proposa Aina.

Roger acquiesça et se laissa entraîner à travers les petites rues de Holyhead. La pluie les surprit et se fut trempés jusqu'aux os qu'ils entrèrent dans un bar miteux. Ils se séchèrent en riant, commandèrent et tentèrent de rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Le poursuiveur lui parla des Stonewall Stormers et des Rase-cimes de Tarapoto où il jouait depuis la saison dernière. Elle lui raconta ses études de médicomage qu'elle avait brillamment réussies. Il lui parla des filles qu'il avait connues. Elle l'écouta sans un mot. Comme toujours. Elle lui parla du tour du monde qu'elle allait faire maintenant que ses études et la guerre étaient finies. Aina regarda sa montre quand le patron du bar leur indiqua qu'il allait fermer. Roger régla les consommations et ils sortirent. Ils se regardèrent un instant.

\- Tu m'écriras ? demanda Roger.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Aina.

Ils se saluèrent et, l'un comme l'autre, se promirent que cette fois-ci, ils ne se perdraient pas de vue. Et encore une fois, Roger se demanda comment pouvait-il bien faire pour vivre sans elle, tant partager un instant avec Aina lui semblait naturel. Il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais de la compagnie pour ton tour du monde ?


End file.
